


No Pressure [unedited]

by Jammy



Category: Neopets
Genre: Ludwig Laurence and Neil were sorta mentioned they don't really make an apperance sorry about that, M/M, Multi, One day I gotta write Laurence and Ludwig together tho at least in this AU, Romance, ballet!au, balletau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammy/pseuds/Jammy
Summary: “Right.” Oliver states, calmly, matter of fact. He slinks down a little more comfortably to press his back more into the wall, this time it was his turn to let his legs stretch out before him, sighing as he now turns his attention to the wall as it began to shift with the moving sun. Oliver gives a small huff of a laugh and looks down, impatiently, seemingly at himself. “No pressure, alright?” Shimon looks over, not really paying attention to who Oliver was referring to but he soon copies the laugh and slides his way closer to his younger boyfriend, one hand grabbing his and resting it on his abdomen.“Yeah, no pressure.”





	No Pressure [unedited]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [t3f3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/t3f3r/gifts).



> Heeey I'm not dead I promise! I've been meaning to finish this for a while but thankfully Em gave me the motivation to come around and finish this up. I had a hard time reaching my goal of more than 1.5k words and I'm happy to announce that I had made it over that! 
> 
> So this takes place in the Ballet!AU, which is a happy AU! Yay!! lol 
> 
> Im sorry I have no idea what else to put, there's nothing pertaining to ballet in this story but this is definitely not the end of me writing for this universe. Right, sorry for rambling, it's 4am here so here's wonderwall. 
> 
> \-- -- -- -- -- --

“Does this, uh, usually take so damn long?”

 

“Your guess is as good as mine, this is my first time doing one of these.”

 

“Ah, right, right.”

 

The afternoon sun was hanging high enough in the sky that it was coming in from the kitchen windows with bright orange warm rays, though it’s glow was welcoming two Gelerts sat on the cold lithium floors just behind some kitchen counters, far below the sun’s light and the outside world. The younger Christmas colored male sat with his legs crossed comfortably, his back against the off-shade of crème colored wall and his partner—er, boyfriend. Recently and happily appointed boyfriend—sat right besides him, legs outstretched, his strong hands on his lap tapping away to some unknown rhythm when they settled into an impatient silence.

 

Though the pale Gelert’s eyes were covered with his thick luscious curls of chestnut hair, a crème colored streak covering his left eye, his nose was aimed at the little white plastic stick that laid just in front of them on the black and white floor. The air in between the couple felt dull and going on far too long for their comfort, after another awkward second more the older Gelert gave a short apprehensive sounding chuckle. “Maybe it’s broken, Ollie.” For his sake he hope it wasn’t, these last few minutes on the floor were nerve wrecking and he would be ever so happy as to not reenact this moment again.

 

“It can’t be Shi, the box was perfectly sealed and everything when I bought it from the store.” Oliver stated matter of fact, though after a moment’s hesitation he shrugged. Oliver was confident that it wasn’t broken but it could be that the little stick functioned in such a way that it took longer then the others when it came to getting results. “Maybe it was supposed to—to take an extra minute or two longer than the others I saw at the store. This one is supposed to be those ‘high tech’ ones anyways, you know, the ninety-eight percent accurate sort of brands.”

 

“Is that what it said on the box?” Shimon questions bringing his knees up so that he can cross them over as well, he sees the puzzled expression on Oliver’s face as he tries to jog his memory and remember what exactly was printed on the box’s instructions. Being that he had tried to peek over the counter that was a mere six feet in front of them and the ones right besides them only proved that maybe he was starting to have doubts and looking for the box again to confirm his thoughts. But Oliver hums with displeasure, possibly realizing that yes, he threw the pink and white cardboard box into the trash the moment he had opened it...just as the box instructed. Shimon only smiled a little larger and waved his hand in the air to dismiss the doubt. “Forget it dear, high tech or not it should work like all the other ones, right?”

 

“Right.” Oliver states, calmly, matter of fact. He slinks down a little more comfortably to press his back more into the wall, this time it was his turn to let his legs stretch out before him, sighing as he now turns his attention to the wall as it began to shift with the moving sun. Oliver gives a small huff of a laugh and looks down, impatiently, seemingly at himself. “No pressure, alright?” Shimon looks over, not really paying attention to who Oliver was referring to but he soon copies the laugh and slides his way closer to his younger boyfriend, one hand grabbing his and resting it on his abdomen.

 

“Yeah, no pressure.” Shimon wraps an arm around Oliver’s shoulders to bring him closer to his body, letting the younger Gelert get comfortable leaning against him. “It’s not like we’re, what, planning this strategically enough so that we can have a valid excuse for you to not participate in a show and have an open spot for your father to get back into ballet and save his career or anything.” Shimon begins sarcasticaly, his smile getting larger and a little more maniacal as Oliver looks up and tries to look past all the hair covering his eyes to see if his expression was really serious or not, because so far his tone was pretty genuine and pretty damn convincing. “Or, it’s not like we’re in the midst of trying to summon the harbinger of death and destruction and unleash it onto the world…though knowing your side of the family—er, your father’s side at least—I would love to think they would see it as such, hm?” Shimon stops himself after a few more chuckles when he thinks about it some more, as if coming up with an epiphany of sorts he hurriedly fumbles with his pocket to pull out his cellphone. “Hold on now I must know because if there is a deadline than…lemme get right on this really quick...is there an expiration date for the apocalypse?”

 

“Funny, _Leibling_.” Oliver laughs trying to push Shimon’s phone away from his hand, he shakes his head and leans back again as Shimon grab the phone with his other hand and extend his arm away so that he can still type out of his reach.

 

“Wait now, I’m serious. Is there an expiration date or a deadline for the apocalypse? And if so then maybe we should try this out again if we miss it...I mean what’s the worst that can happen?”

 

“Oh I don’t know, the oceans turning red with blood? Swarms of bugs destorying years worth of crops? Fire falling from the sky? The bloody apocalypse?” Oliver chimes in, rolling his eyes half in a playful manner and half in annoyance as Shimon laughs and continues to search on the internet for an answer. “Well since you are already on your phone and mine is on the counter do tell me what the time is, yeh? We’re supposed to be meeting up with Neil at Lawrence’s place for dinner tonight and I would rather not be late and give Ludwig an opportunity to scold us.”

 

“Yes, yes I will. The time’s five thirty my dear.” Shimon tilts his nose up and away from his phone so that he can stare at the ceiling and try to piece together what happened in the day accordingly. “Neil went over to help Lawrence with some of the pieces for this fall’s show around nine o’clock. I met with the kids to teach them the new routine and all that…and now we’re here, waiting for this damn thing to ring or someshit.” he goes on to explain and Oliver nods his head slowly with a low hum, watching as Shimon’s hidden gaze returns down to his hand so that he can continue to scroll the internet of countless answers and not-so-helpful material based on his search. They remain silent for a second or so more until Oliver draws out an anxious huff.

 

“I’m still not used to this.”

 

“This?” Shimon drones slowly, hey, it was hard to comprehend text and to listen to someone speak at the same time. Oliver turns himself again so that this time he was facing the crème colored Gelert directly.

 

“Yeah, _this_.” the other beings again, bringing his knees up so that he can rest his arms against them. “I’m so used to seeing Lawrence and Ludwig at the theater and _only_ at the theater. I mean, I don’t mind it at all but at the same time I’m not really _used_ to going into their houses, talking to them about stuff that’s _not_ involved with work or ballet, and then sitting down with them for dinner and little fancy cocktails--”

 

“Which is why we’re trying to do this _now_. It’ll be one hell of an ice breaker, dear.” the taller Gelert reminded looking back down at the little white stick, it’s tiny one-and-a-half inch wide screen still reading large bolded letters that said ‘LOADING’ and then turn his attention back to his phone, still on the search. “It’ll be the element of surprise, the news of the dinner, the grand statement of the year, the greatest change of our life—no pressure.” Shimon adds quickly with a peek over his phone’s edge, Oliver huffs a laugh again and rests his head against Shimon’s shoulder with a comfortable sounding ‘plop’.

 

“Yeah, no pressure.”

 

 

_**Beep beep!** _

 

 

Oliver and Shimon held their breath and stayed frozen in place as the screen on the little white stick blinked twice, just as it said on the box that concludes thier results. Shimon was the first one to move, dropping his phone besides him and looking over at Oliver who looked as though he had been put to do his very first solo in front a line of judges and he was too afraid to move. The Christmas Gelert’s eyes finally look up to the other’s gaze and he can see the apprehensive look that distorted his freckled muzzle. “Well _I’m_ not touching it, you _**used**_ it, dear.”

 

“I cleaned it off after I used it earlier you ass.” Oliver swore rolling his eyes again, this time at Shimon’s fits of giggles as he pushed against his chest so he can slide on the floor closer to the stick. Drawing a slow breath—through his nose and out of his mouth—he finally grabbed the stick off of the floor and read over the screen’s face. Shimon leans a little closer with anticipation the moment he sees Oliver’s jaw physically drop, asking ‘ _what? What is it?_ ’. “Pregnant.” Oliver gasps under his breath, he reaches to cover his mouth in shock all the while Shimon couldn’t contain his excitement, he gets on his knees and moves closer to try peeking at the screen itself. “Six to twelve weeks this says.”

 

“Let me see, let me see!” the larger Gelert gently grabs Oliver’s arm and brushes the hair away from his eyes so that he can see the words better, at first nothing but a small laugh escapes him, but as he reads the tiny font again, and again, his laughs then gets stuck in his throat, choking him with the threat of tears. “We…faeries above, we actually did it.” Sure they haven’t really been trying this for literal years like some sort of obnoxiously written romance soap opera episode on television, nor did they think that they were going to have problems conceiving, but this was something that they were really looking forward to trying for months, And Shimon had shared it with Oliver before that this was something that he had wanted to do for a very, very long time. “We’re really having a baby, Ollie.”

 

“Ah, _Leibling_.” Oliver whispers softly, bringing his free hand up so that he can wipe the stray tears that ran down Shimon’s cheek. The older Gelert looks over at him puzzled and then chuckles, embarrassed now that his real feelings show, Oliver wipes the continuing tears that began to run down his cheeks. “It’s ok, we’re ok.”

 

“Ok? We’re better than ok, we’re going to be _**parents**_!” Shimon cheers wrapping his arms around Oliver and holding tight. Oliver couldn’t resist the smile that found it’s way onto his muzzle as he grabs onto his boyfriend too, resting his face in the crook of Shimon’s neck and laugh some relief between them. He would be lying if he said that he had seen a time where Shimon’s eyes light up with hundreds of emotions and thoughts all at once, oh the pride and love this man had already was so inspiring. Not man get to see this side of him, but Oliver does.

 

Shimon tries to clear his throat, realizing his small error. “Well, I mean, _**I’m**_ already a parent of course, you already know that but—oh! Oh holy shit— _ **holy**_ _**shit**_. Neil! Neil is going to be a big brother too! Oh Ollie he’s going to be so happy when he hears about this. He’s _always_ wanted a younger brother or sister you know, ever since--”

 

“I know, ‘ever since he was ten’, you told me that before, love.” Oliver chuckles into his neck, he can feel Shimon’s chest literally heave up and down as he tries to calm himself down and ground himself again in the present. Everything was racing in his mind and he was just so…excited. But now’s not the time to leap without looking, there was so much to do, so much to plan.

 

“Yeah...yeah, right.” Shimon mumbles into Oliver’s hair. Finally he slips out from Oliver’s grasp so that he can look back down at the pregnancy test in his boyfriend’s hands, his muzzle warps to that of puzzlement when he stares at the numbers. “Has it really been that long since we last tried for a baby?”

 

“Well, not really no.” Oliver states getting up from the floor slowly, Shimon quickly follows him, the young Christmas colored Gelert takes a moment to stare at the stick a little more and copy his boyfriend’s expression just as he leans against the marble kitchen counter. “we never really _stopped_ trying after that, if you can recall, the last time we ‘tried’ was Wednesday night—so that was three days ago, right?”

 

“Ah, right, yeah, I remember. Maybe it’s a good thing that the test isn’t _that_ fucking accurate with the results.” Shimon mutters rubbing the back of his head nervously, unfortunately for him however Oliver wasn’t quite finished, telling by the smug grin pulling at the corner of his muzzle and his teasing tone.

 

“But being that it was _still_ way to long ago, and it wouldn’t have hurt to keep trying _every_ night or so. You know, until we absolutely knew for sure.”

 

“Right, sure, I get the point thanks.” came Shimon’s flustered reply. Oliver laughs a little but it’s cut short as he continues to observe the results in his hands, his eyes undisturbed until he feels strong arms around him and a thinner frame hugging him from behind. Shimon’s eyes were looking down into his hand as well, though they really weren’t sure if it was because a little part of them couldn’t believe it or they were afraid that it was a dream, or some sort of sick joke. “You ok?”

 

“Yeah.” Oliver whispers, Shimon leans over just a bit so he can look his partner in the eyes and he sees it, his eyes are filled with worry. Fortunately Oliver had began to pick up on Shimon’s silence a little better since they had begun dating and meeting up together more, but also Shimon had gone to understand Oliver’s body language more when it came to him being worried or stressed, this time was one of those times. He can visually see the young dancer’s shoulders and arms tense, and Shimon was quick to let go just so he can rub some comfort into the shorter Gelert’s arms and force him back to relaxing his muscles, it works a little, as a breathed sigh being his reply. “I dunno, I’m just...worried, I guess.” not hearing a response from his boyfriend Oliver nods his head slowly and pushes his frames up further upon the bridge of his muzzle. “I guess...I’m just worrying too much...”

 

“Ah, _m_ _oya malen'kiy plamya._ ” Shimon whispers turning Oliver around so that he can see him face to face, he smiles softer as he gently cups his face and gives him a small kiss to his forehead, his nose, his cheek and then finally his lips. “It’s ok to worry, this is...huge, _fucking_ huge.” Shimon whispers out of the kiss and he smiles when Oliver wraps his arms around him again, he too copies the gesture and rubs comforting circles into his lower back. “You said so yourself, we’ll be ok.” with a growing smile he dips his nose into Oliver’s soft hair and breathes a slow sigh, taking in the young dancer’s smell of fancy cologne, aftershave and fresh cotton. This time the silence growing in between them didn’t settle awkwardly, nor did it make them feel anxious, after what felt like minutes with them holding each other and gently swaying back and forth Shimon chuckles. “No pressure, hm?” Oliver smiles, the sigh he has this time isn’t lined with worry as he agrees with his boyfriend.

 

“Yeah, no pressure.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write about Oliver being a little worried about Ambroise's thoughts when it came to him and Shimon having children together, since the three of them are in a mutual poly-relationship. But I came to realize that they would discuss it together before Oliver and Shi would try to get pregnant in the first place [knowing Ollie's impulsiveness, probably out of the blue over dinner one day] since Em told me that Amby never really wanted children of his own. 
> 
> I think he's happy that Shimon finds someone that shares the same dream as him though and Ambroise, in turn, loves every one of Shi and Ollie's kiddies...though he wonders aloud why they want so many lol. 
> 
> Hopefully I can incorporate this into another story in the future, but for now here's this. I hope you liked it!! ♥♥


End file.
